Bedtime
by Brooke1
Summary: Buffy and Xander get ready for bed


Title: Bedtime (1/1)

Author: Brooke 

Email: absolutxandman@yahoo.com 

Rating: PG (probably)

Disclaimer: If I owned them Joyce wouldn't be dead, Spike would be getting his ass kicked more often, there would be, like, seven Xanders', people probably wouldn't watch, the show would be canceled…I digress and I don't own anything. Buffy and friends are owned by Joss, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN, and whoever else has rights to the show. 

Summary: It's short, just read it.

Distribution: Yep. Take it. (Just tell me first please)

Feedback: Sure, if you get the chance.

Author's Notes: I stole this idea from a scene in "Friends", NBC owns them. It's AU, so in following with my track record of denial, I'm ignoring "The Gift".

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Buffy." Xander whispered, nudging her lightly on her side of the bed, "Buffy."

"Mmmmmm…" the Slayer groaned without opening her eyes.

"Buffy, I can't sleep." Xander said, still whispering.

"Sure you can." Buffy sighed sleepily; "I've seen you do it."

"I know I can. I just can't right now."

"Ok." Buffy grumbled and turned onto her side so that she was facing away from him.

"What's the name of the boring book you like? It has vines and stuff on the cover."

"_A Prayer for Owen Meany_." She told him absently.

"Great. That always puts me to sleep." Xander got out of bed and walked into the living room. He located the book on the shelf on the wall and flipped through it quickly, before he sighed and started reading. He read for an hour before he put the book down and wandered into the kitchen.

Xander crouched so that he could reach into a cabinet below the stove and rattled around while searching for a suitable pot. He saw the one that he wanted and pulled it out, along with six other pots and pans that clattered to the floor. "Shhh!" he whispered at the mess he'd made.

"What are you doing?" Buffy's sleepy voice questioned from behind him.

Xander looked up sheepishly at his half-awake girlfriend.

"I just put the dead to sleep. Stop trying to wake them up." She said as she shuffled into the kitchen.

Xander grinned and held up the pot he'd retrieved, "I was gonna make some warm milk. I figured that would work."

"What about he book?" Buffy asked, taking the pot from him.

"It got interesting. I mean, that part where Owen got blown up…"

"Owen got blown up?!" Buffy asked shocked, "I didn't read that part yet!"

"The Owen in my book got blown up." Xander offered uncertainly.

"Your book? You're reading the Disney version of _Aladdin_. It has pictures in it." Buffy huffed while she poured some milk into the pot and put it on the stove.

Xander smiled, "So imagine my surprise when there was a Vietnamese bomb planted." 

Buffy just smirked at him and walked into the living room where she flopped down onto the couch. She turned on the TV and began idly flipping the channels, finally settling on the 2 AM showing of 'Jaws III'.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked pouring the milk into a cup.

"Waiting for you." She answered distractedly while grinning at the movies cheesy special effects.

Xander sat down next to her, "I thought you were tired." 

"I was, but then you woke me up with your rendition of 'Stomp', and now I'm wide awake."

Xander looked down, "Sorry."

"Uh huh." Buffy agreed, but then put on a suggestive grin, "But since we're both awake…"

"Really?" Xander asked hopefully, and Buffy nodded while taking the mug out of his hand and setting it on the floor while leaning closer.

Xander smiled widely and leaned back, "We're talking about sex, right?"

"Yeah." Buffy said confused, "What'd you think I was talking about?"

"Well the last time I agreed to do things late at night we ended up at Giles' having an early morning research session."

Buffy nodded as she remembered, "But this time I'm talking about sex."

"Good." Xander beamed and stood up, pulling Buffy to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up before he kissed her and walked them back into the bedroom.

__

~10 minutes later~

Xander propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her as she lay on her back, "Buffy."

She settled further into her pillows.

"Buffy," he called again.

"Mmmmm. Wha?" she groaned in response.

"Do you know what just happened?" Xander asked frustrated and wide-awake.

Buffy yawned but didn't open her eyes as she smiled sleepily, "We just had sex then we fell asleep."

"No." Xander denied vigorously, "No. We were in the middle of it and then YOU fell asleep."

Buffy pursed her lips and let out a laughing snort, "No I didn't. You rocked my world." She yawned before rolling onto her side and hugging her pillow.

"I was using my best moves and you just fell asleep." He argued to himself since Buffy seemed to be sound asleep. He leaned over her shoulder and shook her not so gently, "Wake up."

"I ammmmm." Buffy drawled out like a child that didn't want to get up to go to school in the morning.

"Wake up. We have to start over. I'm gonna go make you some coffee and then we're gonna have the best sex we've ever had. You're not gonna be able to walk in the morning." Xander said confidently.

"Go for it Tiger," Buffy mumbled, rolling onto her back again and Xander glared at her.

He got out of bed and walked to the door, "But before we do that I'm going to set up that camcorder for Spike. What do you think, should I put it in the corner or at the foot of the bed for this?"

Buffy shot up in the bed, "I'm awake!" she yelled as she chucked her pillow at him.

Xander snatched it out of the air and leapt back onto the bed kissing Buffy again as he leaned them back.

"Xander," Buffy called around his mouth as she tried to maneuver her head away from his.

"What?" he asked confused through panting breaths, before kissing down her neck.

Buffy tilted her head to the side as his lips moved up to her ear, "I'm kinda tired now." She offered semi-sympathetically.

"Huh?" Xander raised his head to look at her.

"Maybe we can do this later." She said, "I mean, I kinda wanna sleep now."

"This was your suggestion." He argued.

"I know. And I was in the mood," she smiled shortly at him, "It's just, I really need to sleep. I've got classes in the morning."

Xander just bit his lip and looked around the room, so Buffy continued. "And while it would be great, sex doesn't put me to sleep, it kinda makes me more energetic. And if we do it now at…" she tried to crane her neck to see the clock on her nightstand, "…at 2:45, I'll never get to sleep."

Xander nodded in understanding.

"But, if you want to…"

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean 'If I want to'?"

"If you want to, we can." Buffy smiled.

"But you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to. I would rather go to bed."

Xander nodded again, "So you're not opposed?"

Buffy shook her head with a smile.

Xander thought for a moment, "I'll owe you one." He said finally.

"You owe me, like, four." Buffy grinned.

"Four?" he asked surprised.

"I added on two for that time at Giles'"

Xander pouted, "But you liked that."

"I know," Buffy assured, "but it was at Giles'."

"Fair enough." Xander agreed.

__

~30 minutes later~

Buffy propped herself up on her elbow and watched her boyfriend sleep, his head pitched back and his mouth gaped open. She huffed out a breath as she flopped back down her pillow and reached to flick on the light.

"Xan." She called and got no response.

"Xander." She called again louder and pinched his shoulder hard.

"Hmmm?" Xander grunted.

"Xander, I can't sleep." Buffy whispered to him, "Tell me that story that always puts me to sleep."

Xander yawned and opened one eye to look at her. "Once upon a time," he started slowly, "There was a dog named Cliff and he…" Xander trailed off and snored loudly and rolled over.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him and then raised her hand. Xander flew out of the bed the second her hand came into contact with the skin on his bare back. She grinned up at him impishly, "Sorry."

"You five starred me!" Xander rubbed his back.

"You were ignoring me. And that wasn't the story."

"I was sleeping!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, but then smiled, "Well now that were both awake…" She smiled as she crawled over to his side of the bed and stood up in front of him.

Xander laughed lightly as his face broke out in a smile, "Okay." He said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling their bodies together.

"Really?" Buffy grinned back at him, and Xander nodded.

"Great!" she exclaimed, hopping back onto the bed, bouncing to the other side, and standing up. "You suit up and I'll go get the weapons. I'll drive!"

All Xander could do was groan as he fell back onto the bed while Buffy started getting dressed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The End


End file.
